


Drunk Footsteps That Led Me To You

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, and she went into chaewon's room, minjoo was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: Minjoo got drunk at her fresher's night and accidentally entered her girlfriend, Chaewon's room where they are staying together in the same corridor of their accommodation.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 30





	Drunk Footsteps That Led Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> "Aish, this girl..."
> 
> Chaewon smiled fondly as the younger Kim clinged onto her, murmuring her name over and over again while her eyes were half-closed.
> 
> A/N: I posted this on aff last year, but I'm also archiving it here on ao3 as well :DD

"Minjoo, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Yena, although she's always playful around her friends, couldn't help but felt concerned for Minjoo, who was a little too tipsy to walk on her own, her face flushed.

"I'll – be fine –" Minjoo slurred a little, frowning as she couldn't walk properly without feeling dizzy.

"Oh god, Chaewon's going to hunt me down because I didn't stop you from drinking," Yena mumbled, trying to balance Minjoo before getting slightly shoved away.

"Go Yena unnie, I know you're still worried Yuri who's on her own right now..." Minjoo stopped in her tracks for a while, trying to stablise herself. She wasn't exactly drunk, just a little tipsy but it's enough for her to be extra clumsy. "I can return to my room on my own."

Scratching her cheek, Yena replied, "A-ah, okay then, I'll go back to check on Yuri?"

Minjoo didn't reply, merely waving her hand dismissively to Yena. The older girl then gave another worried look to the younger, then she turned and said, "Be careful Minjoo-yah, you're almost at your room. Bye! I'll come and check on you tomorrow morning!"

After Yena left, Minjoo stayed at her original spot and leaned on the wall for a while, her hand reaching up to massage the side of her head to ease her headache.

 _I wanna see Chaewon unnie right now._ On the thought of it, Minjoo unconsciously pouted and her shoulders slumped. _But she's probably sleeping now, huh? It's two in the morning...who wouldn't be?_

Minjoo sighed, attempting to walk along the corridor and go back to her room to get some sleep, but when she opened the door of her room – is this her room? Her mind was in a mess of being tipsy and missing Chaewon that she couldn't even process where she was going.

The room was filled with a familiar mix of jasmine and mint scent – an evidence to which the couple had basically spent most of their nights in each other's rooms. Minjoo took a deep breath, drowsily going into the toilet and brushed her teeth before going to bed.

As she slumped onto her bed – _wait, it feels like someone's on my bed? –_ Minjoo thought, but then her tiredness immediately took over her as the mint-scented bed calmed her into dreamland.

_Chaewon, Chaewon._

–––

Chaewon stirred as someone opened her room's door – wait, it's night, everyone should be sleeping and _no one_ should be coming into her room. Also, did she forgot to lock her door?

That's bad. Judging from the noise, the intruder wasn't searching for something, but...brushing their teeth in _her_ room?

Now Chaewon didn't know whether to laugh or be nervous. Is it safe to say she's safe now? She's quite sure that person was just someone who walked into the wrong room, and coincidentally enough, she herself forgot to lock her door.

The running of water stopped, and Chaewon debated whether to get up from her bed to check who's in her room.

Then that person slumped their body – or rather, her body – onto her bed, and Chaewon immediately smiled as the fresh jasmine scent mixed with some light alcohol scent washed over her nostrils.

 _Minjoo should really have at least showered before sleeping._ Chaewon thought.

"Chaewon, Chaewon..." Minjoo mumbled from her sleep, her long arms wrapping around Chaewon instinctively. Naturally, Chaewon leaned backwards into Minjoo's embrace, although she smelled quite like jasmine mixed with wine, but Minjoo's still her favourite person in the world.

"Aish, this girl..."

Chaewon smiled fondly as the younger Kim clinged onto her, murmuring her name over and over again while her eyes were half-closed.

They've met in high school, Chaewon being the first to realise her feelings for the younger Kim while the younger was rather oblivious to her own feelings. Both were in the same Korean cultural society marketing team, Chaewon being the team leader and Minjoo as the vice team leader.

They'd came a long way to confess to each other, in between those times there were some ups and downs for them, but at the end they're here, together, with their hearts aligned, knowing both loving each other equally as much.

"Chaewonie I love you..."

Minjoo's soft voice came, and Chaewon smiled again, her heart melting at just how Minjoo was whining as she turned to face Minjoo, breaking a little from their cuddle.

"I love you too, pabo-ya."

Chaewon snuggled onto Minjoo's chest, and Minjoo heaved a contented sigh, her breaths became steady as both of them drifted off.

–––

As Minjoo stirred from her sleep, she slightly opened her eyes, her hand trying to reach out for her phone to check for the time.

Her hand got intertwined by a familiar palm and she opened her eyes instantly.

She was greeted with a pair of warm chestnut eyes that she loves so much.

"Good morning, Minjoo-yah," Chaewon said softly.

"Chaewon unnie? Why are you here?" Minjoo asked, confused of the situation.

"The question is, _why_ are you here, not me," Chaewon chuckled. "You're in my room, if you haven't noticed that yet."

Minjoo facepalmed herself, "Ah...so I came to your room instead of going back to mine when I was drunk – or tipsy?"

"Yeah," Chaewon nodded, cuddling closer to her girlfriend, "You were mumbling my name when you clinged onto me last night. That's cute."

"Unnie!" Minjoo blushed.

"It's true, though?" Chaewon smiled. "Anyways, why did you came to my room when you're drunk?"

Minjoo blushed even more, "I guess...I just wanted to be with you?"

Chaewon chuckled, "Alright then, did you feel happy now that we're cuddling in the morning?" 

"I do."

Chaewon smiled, leaning in to give Minjoo a peck on her lips before attempting to get up from her bed.

"I want my kiss," Minjoo pulled Chaewon down, the older falling into her embrace.

Chaewon playfully rolled her eyes, "Didn't I kissed you already?"

"That's a peck, not a kiss," Minjoo argues, her lips pouting cutely.

"Alright, alright," Chaewon laughed gently, before leaning in again and captured Minjoo's soft lips, slightly putting some pressure on them and tasted Minjoo's lips with the tip of her tongue. Her teeth grazed slightly over Minjoo's lower lip and both of them poured their love into the kiss, lips moving in sync, gently and full of fondness towards each other.

After a while, Chaewon pulled away first to breathe in some oxygen.

"I'll go and wash up first. I'm hungry and I need my brunch," Chaewon said, ignoring Minjoo's playful whine by patting the younger's head. "We'll get more kisses when we cuddle tonight."

"Rise and shine– Minjoo-yah wake up–?"

As Yena rushed into Minjoo's room, finding that there was no one in the room, her heart beats erractically as she started to sweat. "Oh god, oh god, is Minjoo kidnapped? Why isn't she in her room? Oh god, Chaewon's gonna kill me I need to say I love you to Yuri–"

"Why are you here mumbling nonsense to yourself?" Chaewon showed up behind Yena and the older ducky froze.

"Oh h-hi, Chaewonie! Good morning!" Yena forced a smile, her arms spreading out to prevent the Kim to look into the empty room.

"What's up? Why are you here?" Chaewon asked, squinting her eyes, looking like a tiger cub hunting.

"I uh– came to check on Minjoo but–" Yena's sweats dripped from her forehead down to her chin, her gaze on everything but Chaewon's intimidating eyes.

"But?" Chaewon squinted further and Yena nearly fell to her knees to plead for mercy.

"I'm sorry–"

"Yena unnie, what are you doing? What are you sorry for?" Minjoo peeked curiously behind Chaewon, her arms sliding naturally onto Chaewon's waist to wrap around it.

"Minjoo? I thought you're– oh, thank god you're fine," Yena wiped her sweats away, smiling sheepishly. "If that's the case, I'll just go back to my room and check if Yuri's done with her breakfast."

With that, Yena slipped away in front of the Kims. When Yena was out of earshot, Chaewon started to chuckle and laughed heartily.

"Unnie...?" Minjoo looked at Chaewon curiously. "Did something happened?"

Chaewon shook her head, "Yena unnie thought you were kidnapped because you were drunk last night."

"And you acted like you don't know I slept over in your room?" Minjoo raised her brows, placing her chin on Chaewon's shoulder. "Acted like you're gonna get angry?"

Chaewon shrugged, "It's fun to mess with Yena unnie sometimes, don't you think?" She then turned her head and leaned close to Minjoo, pecking her nose.

"Ah, unnie..." Minjoo chuckled. Although Chaewon acted like she doesn't care about anything, yet she still is the mischievious girl, showing it from time to time.

"Anyways, you should probably go shower before we get our brunch – I don't like you smelling not like you," Chaewon playfully pushed Minjoo to her bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower with me so that we can smell the same, unnie?" Minjoo asked with a wink, before closing her bathroom's door.

"Yah! Kim Minjoo!" 

Chaewon's face is flushed with redness as a certain image appeared in her mind –

 _Whops, probably not the time for this._ Chaewon slapped her cheeks slightly and took her phone out to browse for places for them to get brunch together.


End file.
